


The Needs Of All

by SpockLLAP



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Spock, New Vulcan, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpockLLAP/pseuds/SpockLLAP
Summary: what happens after the destruction of Vulcan? and the death of Spock Prime? is there truly hope in the impossible?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever hope you enjoy it :-D

**The needs of all**

Chapter 1

Spock goes back to New Vulcan because he feels the need to help his people. The rest of the crew does not leave but they feel hollow when Spock is gone. Especially Jim, Uhura and Bones.

Jim stares at the screen sowing the profiles of 20/150 people who had applied for Spock Job from 87 different species.All with unique set of qualifications such as archaeology, neurology , mathematics, physiology… None of them could replace him Jim though in his quarters.

Bizzzzzz the sound of the door opening and Bones rushed in with anger saying  “I can’t believe those bastards are sending this now. It has only been so few days since he  left right ? Besides the Enterprise will not be up and flying in at least 5 months….but have you found anybody ?”

“3 days and a couple of hours.. No! there just not qualified” said Jim with doubt and irritation

“Wow now your sounding like Spock.. but if I’m honest with you I don’t think we will ever find anybody like him. He may have been the best first officer in the fleet.. I hate those Romulans”

“Take it easy Bones I know how you feel”

“But don’t you ever tell him I said that”

\-------------------------------

Back on New Vulcan

“Father I am pleased to know of your presence “

“Likewise my son. I find it pleasing that you have come to join your people and taken this logical decision. Now I believe you have chosen a local assignment to build a better home” said Sarek with an emotionless voice 

“Yes, I shall attempt to use the seed from the scarce Gsak plant to let the plant grow again but on New Vulcan as well as labor in building the permanent hospital building.” Said Spock in the same tone as his father

“I find your chooses of employment quite adequate but I find the latter most curious “

“It was made out of necessity, Now might you excuse me father I would like to unpack my belongings in this new residence?” Spock said looking towards the suitcases he brought with him from the enterprise

“Affirmative” said Sarek and held up the Vulcan salute and Spock did the same. Sarek walked out.

“Ahh “ spock thought it was good to be alone in the silence. _I am so relieved there were no arguments this time the relationship between his Father had nearly always had problems but now they seemed to be  on good terms._

_. I miss the Enterprise the exploration all the science and the amazing crew field with his friends. Was this maybe a bad idea leaving them behind Jim, Bones, Uhura…the picture I saw in Ambassador Spocks belongings will never come to be…..no! no. I am Vulcan an this is my duty to my people, it is logical._

Spock started unpacking his things trying to hold back the feeling of guilt and wondering if he could ever call this planet home. Then swiftly his eyes see the wooden box on the bottom of the suitcase. It was the box with Ambassadors Spock belongings. He remembered going through this box but not putting it in the suitcase _. He was going to place it in the bank for safe keeping odd! Very odd_.

 He went through the items. The second time going through everything very carefully and felt the sensation of excitement and frustration go through his body as he saw one item by another. Then he saw the picture again of his other self and the crew, a feeling of regret filed him but he immediately put his mental shields up even though nobody except him was there in that dark room. Spock was alone in his new house on New Vulcan. It was quite small but enough for him with a room to meditate, bathroom, kitchen, small living room and bedroom. The whole house was in Vulcan style and looked as Vulcan as it could be but still Spock felt that there was something missing. _Maybe it was the smell of Vulcan, the suns shine or the people. This was not the same home he remembered._

Then Spock leaves the dark meditating room thinking he had taken every item out of the wooden box and leaves for the kitchen where he makes some sandwiches like his mother used to make for him every time he was sick. _How he missed his mom. It was as if she was the only person in this world who understood him and now she was gone. Oh he missed her the way she would sometimes tell him illogical stories of royalty as a young child and support his decisions when he grew older. Oh as he eat the sandwich he filled with grief if only he could bring them back, if only his mom would still be alive ( to see her smile once more would be enough) and the planet would still exist, the planet he once called home but no! What is is, right?_

Spock walked back into the meditation room and tried meditating but it was not working. The box from the other Spock was still there. It was somehow disturbing him. Spock this time looks at the empty wooden box more carefully and realizes there is one piece of paper stuck in the bottom of the box witch he had failed to notice earlier. A rush of excitement fills the ear as he turns it over. He can see it says in Vulcan and his own handwriting _I like to believe there are always possibilities_. He stares at the  sentence thinking through every letter. As it goes so many questions rise in his head _. Way would the other me have this written on a piece of paper of all things? Then he reads through it once more and something click in his mind and he knowns now. He knows._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Now I know, there might be a way to safe my people, my family, the planet I once called home, there must be a way to save Vulcan. If there are truly always possibilities there is still a chance to save them. Time traveling has perhaps always been a possibility we just haven’t figured out the right formula yet. So if there is even the slightest chance to save them it would be my responsibility to do so because who else is going to do something about this? And even if this would not be successful I cannot live with myself knowing there might be a chance that i did not even try. Even if I am fully aware of this being highly unreadable and theoretical._

_I know the Vulcan science Academy have been working on exploring the possibility of Time travel but up to now were unsuccessful. If I can get a look on their research it might accelerate the time period to get the right theoretical formula and increase the estimated percentage for success which is at the moment approximately 4,632%._

___________________________

 Two weeks later at a local bar on Earth

“So… Scotty, what have you been doing? You look like a coal miner “said Bones with a smirk

“What? No!, I have been working day and night putting the Enterprise ( Keenser gave out an irritating sound followed by an eye roll)  yes right we have been working our asses of trying to reappear the lady, who came in atoms back after our little encounter with Krall. There will literally only be a fraction of the original ship”

“Guys take it easy, you both look like you could use a drink”

 “Yea you can say that again!” Said Bones and reached down in this medical bag and lifted a large bottle of Romulan ale.

“Oh Bones! That’s really risky business”

“Jim calm down this bar is swarming with people and the music here is pretty loud so I think now one will notice 3 fellows in the corner drinking blue liquid as something out of the ordinary”

“Okay, okay Bones but give me some as well”

“Yes of course Jimmy boy, what about you Scotty, do you want some?”

“Absolutely. It has been some time since I had one of those but there are no Klingons here so I guess it´s fine”

“But Jim”

“Yes Bones what is it?”

“Didn’t you say the rest of the crew were going to join in”

 “Yeah I did... Turns out Chekov had sinned on some plant life science research that will last until he comes back to the Enterprise so now he is preparing for that an Sulu wanted to spend some time with his family, can you believe Demora is turning 9 already ? The last time I saw her she was so small…I think she will be a crewmember on enterprise maybe a helmsman like her father who knows?”

“Yea exactly, what about Uhura?”

“Uh. Yes I have no idea she just said she was busy with family”

“That’s strange it’s not like her to lie for no good reason”

“Bones way do you say she’s lying?”

“Because she’s right there drinking something like vodka all by herself”

“Your right that’s not like her at all” said Scotty suddenly with a voce filled with surprise

“Should we go talk to her?”

“Sure I can’t see any reason not to”

As they were about to stand up a blond figure approached her and it seemed like they were having quite the intimate conversation. They were sitting on small cheers with colorful flashing lights.

“Well if you ask me that’s a pretty valid reason for lying”

“Yea... Is it just me or do you feel uncomfortable just seeing this, it feels like only yesterday they broke up”

“And they are leaning into a kiss, we should definitely leave”

“Yes, agreed” said both men with intense nodding of heads

____________________________

New Vulcan, approximately 2, 6032 week since Spock arrived

Spock has allot on his plate with both jobs and the other project as we shall call it. He spent his days mostly working in the science lab or at the establishment of the Hospital. However at night he uses most of his time working on the theoretical formula for time travel.

“378 sketches for the formula however none of them are complete _“what?! I said that out laud that cannot be a good sign. No stop being so illogical there are no signs. Perhaps I really need to meditate at least once a day, no the way it is adequate. I find myself unable to fully and successfully complete the formula, perhaps I simply need more information regarding the matter at hand._

_I am most fortunately aware of the research The Vulcan science Academy has done on Time Travel. Perhaps it is time to borrow that information. After all I preform all my current assignments in the science labs which have computers with all the information regarding the matter. Furthermore Slia the leader of the assignment regarding the regrowth of the Gsak plant has access to the classified information which include the time traveling research…Even if it is called stealing, desperate times call for desperate measures._

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Who is this?” Said Sybok with a slight hint of irritation in his tone of voice.  

“It is Spock your brother...” said Spock as he stepped through the old wooden door that was slightly burned.

 “If this is about that time I accidentally got you involved in drug dealing or about that time you were forced to another disciplinary… or, or  is this another talk about logic?”

“No it is not and the past is in the past, I simply ask for a favour”

“A favor you say?” and you could almost see a smile wipe across Sybok’s face.  

“Yes” said Spock and drew in a quick breath.

 “If it is within your reach? I would wish for you to borrow some restricted information”

“humm..It is, and?”

 “Would you assist me in this task?”

“Yes I suppose so, but then you owe me one” and he gave out a big smirk.

“I suppose I would, the information is secured in section 698……. And if it is of any significance Slia the leader of my assignments has access to these records”

“If I may ask? For what purpose do you require this information?”

“No you may not however I am not certain I you ever have but simply trust me this one time”

“Very well brother”

_________________                          

3 days later on New Vulcan in a desert area

“You are quite late my brother “said Spock who had clearly been sitting there for quite some time judging by the amount of red sand on his rope.

“Indeed the plane took a rather unexpected turn nevertheless here is the information you wished for” said Sybok and handed over a scratched pad.

“You have my gratitude brother”

 “Indeed you do and now you owe me one”

“Affirmative, live long and prosper” said Spock and held up his hand in the Vulcan salute.

“Peace and long life “said Sybok and returned the gesture.

______________

Spock scanned thoroughly through the research on time travel and found it so immensely intriguing, that almost every word that he spoke out loud was “fascinating”. Spock dwelt in his studies for hours and for some curious reason started drawing the formulas one the gigantic light brown wall in his small house.

Spock suddenly noticed something dripping from his hands it was green _blood_ , he thought. There had formed a tiny puddle because he had ignored the cold shivering hands covered with pencil scratches and blood. As he notched his hands it became harder and harder to ignore his aching back and other mild injures he had received from working to rebuild the hospital. He stopped for a brief moment, took in a dep breath, put plasters on his hands and kept on going. _I am so close to finding the right answer, time is of the essence. The chances of finding the right formula have increased to 27.52% and rising with every thought._

_____________

Could see the percentage of success rise in his mind 29, 08% 37.98.... He was so close even though by this time he had been nonstop working for nearly 14 hours and nearly every inch of his house was covered with formulas and all kind of calculations. The only time he had taken a break was when he informed his supervisors he would not be returning to work for the day. He simply needed more time and the he found it, the formula. If he were human he would scream it for everybody to hear but he was not and therefor he simply gave out a small genuine smirk.

Nevertheless few moments later he discovered that there were unfortunately some obstacles. _For the formula to fully function and let beings travel from one time to another the spacecraft must be heading around a sun and eventually go in an warp speed, without burning up in the sun. The heat from the sun and the speed from the spacecraft could slightly bend time if it was all place into the formula. Yet the problem remains this action require at least 4 people (to navigators, one engineer and a science officer). I am not willing to risk any other life than my own on this mission even though it’s a worthy cause, a risk is a risk._


End file.
